The promise
by KelBub
Summary: Samcentric oneshot. It's been almost a year since Dean made that deal. Sam's promise to his brother...


**A/N:** Okay, so I have no idea what this is. But I'm sleep deprived and this kinda just came to me and who am I to refuse the muse. (Hehe, I rhymed!) This story or whatever probably falls under the category Oneshot according to some reviewers. Feel free to hate or ignore (or possibly love) but please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE PROMISE**

There was one small twitch and then his brother settled back in the chair with an angry huff, glaring at him. Sam watched his brother through hooded eyes, knowing full well what Dean was doing. What they had been taught to do in situations like these… _'Scope the place, go over your options, find the weak link, attack.'_ His father's words echoed in his head like a mantra, over and over again. He knew it did with Dean as well.

"The ropes won't give, Dean. I made sure of that." Now there was something he'd never thought he'd say to his own brother. Like ever. God, their lives were so screwed up.

Dean didn't reply, just glared, his jaw set tight and his arms working fiercely behind his back. He was furious with Sam, he knew it and Sam knew it, but there was nothing they could do about that now. What had happened had happened and Sam couldn't take it back even if he wanted to. Dean leant back a little, stretching his arms back as far as the ropes would allow, biting his lip when the rough material skinned and burned his wrists.

Sam knew what his brother was looking for and he also knew he wouldn't find it. The Swiss army knife that his brother always carried with him was now safely tucked in Sam's back pocket instead of in Dean's. Knowing someone as well as he knew his brother certainly came in handy in these kinds of situations. Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out the knife, waving it slowly in the air before his brother's face.

"Looking for this?" His voice was flat and completely void of emotion, because if he let himself feel anything he wouldn't be able to go through with the plan. And then he'd just untie his brother and let him kick his ass for betraying him. _Great minds think alike_.

"Sam, untie me now." Dean's voice was calm, but it held a vehemence and intensity that Sam had never heard before.

"No." He fingered the Colt nervously and stood up from his own chair.

Dean eyed the gun in his brother's hand. "You gonna shoot me, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened as they darted from the Colt to his brother. He met his brother's steady gaze with a look of utter despair. How could his brother even think that? "No, of course not! I would never hurt you, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Yeah sure, whatever you need to tell yourself, Sammy." Obviously Sam didn't think that drugging his brother and tying him up fell under the category of hurting him.

Dean broke eye contact, eyes falling to his lap, and Sam knew his brother was too pissed and hurt to even want to look at him. He didn't blame him.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something?"

Dean shot him a look of utter disbelief. _Are you friggin' kidding me?_ "No thanks. I'd rather starve to death than let you bring me anything again, Poison Boy."

Sam rolled his eyes at the new nickname. "Fine. Go hungry then."

They both fell silent for a moment. Sam sank down on the bed, head bowed, still holding the Colt in a tight grip. He sat like that for a while, deep in thought, until he felt Dean's eyes on him. He looked up at his brother.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

Dean exhaled slowly. He was pissed. Really pissed. But Sam looked so miserable and lost and even though Dean would never admit it, it hurt him too much to see his brother like that. His own feelings and emotions were pushed back in an instant, taking the backseat to Sam's wants and needs. Like always.

"You okay, Sam?"

Sam huffed. "What do you think?"

Dean ignored his brother's bitchy tone. "I don't know. You tell me."

Sam jumped up from the bed. "Well, I just drugged my own brother and tied him to a chair." He paused shortly as he began to pace around the small motel room. "So I guess it's pretty safe to say I'm not doin' so great."

Dean released a long breath, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. Yeah, well, then they were two."What's this really about, Sammy?" _You wouldn't turn on me if it wasn't important._

Sam ran his hand through his hair, looking away quickly. "I can't tell you."

Dean sighed.

"Why?"

Sam met his gaze with a sad expression. "Because if I told you you'd do anything in your power to stop me and I can't let that happen."

Dean frowned, feeling that familiar pit in his stomach. "Sam, I hope to God you're not talking about what I think you're talking about or I swear I'm gonna--"

"Do what, Dean?" Sam cut him off. "Kill me?"

He noticed Dean's breaths coming quicker, more hitched, and he instantly regretted his words. "Dean, two weeks…" he said slowly. "You've got two more weeks. You didn't honestly think I was just gonna stand back and let them take you…"

"Uh, yeah!" Dean shot back, eyes flashing with both anger and desperation. He swallowed hard. "Sammy…" he continued, his voice changing into a soft whisper, "please, don't do this. You promised me."

Sam stared at Dean blankly. "I lied." His gut clenched at the stricken look on his brother's face and he had to look away to be able to continue. "We have to try, Dean. I can't lose you."

Sam didn't give Dean a chance to react or even digest his words before he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gagged his brother with it. Dean gasped behind the gag, pulling at the ropes like crazy as he watched his brother put on his jacket and pick up the Colt.

"I have to go," Sam said and started for the door. "Ruby's there already and they're waiting for me."

"No!" Even if his tortured cry was muffled by the gag, Sam had no trouble making out his brother's one word. He'd expected it and could therefore ignore it. _Almost._ He turned his back to his brother with a wince. But before he could take one step his brother cried out, howling like a wounded animal. It broke Sam's heart.

He paused at the door and tried to steel himself before turning to look at his brother for what could possibly be the last time.

"I'm sorry, but now it's my tur--."

Before he could finish the sentence there was a quick flash of bright red light, then they heard a horrible thunderous sound before lightning struck…

**THE END**


End file.
